helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mori Saki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa Prefecture |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2004-present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Up Up Girls (Kari), Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers, Reborn Eleven}} Mori Saki '(森咲樹) is a former member of Hello! Pro Egg. She is now a part of the Up-Front Agency group Up Up Girls. History ]] ]] 2004 In 2004, Mori auditioned successfully for Hello! Pro Egg alongside 29 other girls. 2006 In January, after Arihara Kanna graduated from Hello! Pro Egg, Mori was added to the group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. In September, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai released Minna no Ki, making the only single within Hello! Project to feature Hello! Pro Egg member Mori Saki. 2007 In November, Mori starred in the stage play ''Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~. The play ran from November 3rd through the 11th. 2008 In March, Mori starred in the stage play Nakano Blondies as the character Kit. The play ran from March 12th through the 20th. 2009 In July, Mori starred in the stage play Nekome Club 2 as the character Tsuwabuki Karin. The play ran from July 22nd through the 27th. 2010 In March, Mori participated in Kin'iro no Corda the Musical as one of two actresses who'll play Hino Kahoko. The musical ranfrom March 19th through the 24th. In June, Mori participated in Fashionable, Morning Musume's annual musical, as a minor character. It ran from June 11th through June 27th. 2011 In January, it was announced that Mori had completed her egg training. On March 3rd, it was announced that Mori was going to be part of a new project, UFZS, along with Furukawa Konatsu, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami. In June, at Up Front Girl's weekly Ustreamshow, Mori chose green as her member color. In October, it was announced that Mori along with fellow Up Up Girls' member Sengoku Minami would form part of the unit Reborn Eleven and participate in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~. Mori starred in the movie Cheerfu11y as the character Yoko. The movie was released on October 10. Mori also starred in the movie Ousama Game as the character Ishii Satomi. The movie was released on December 17. 2013 Mori had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. Profile Stats= *'''Name: Mori Saki (森咲樹) *'Nickname:' Morisaki (モリサキ), Sakkii (さっきぃー), Morimori *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 165.3cm (5'5") *'Shoe Size:' 24.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Green *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2006–2011) **Reborn Eleven (2011) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) **Up Up Girls (2011-Present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) *'Other Groups **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting ribbons, sleeping, shopping, seeing various talento's blogs, watching people *'Specialty:' Typing fast *'Least favorite food:' Mushrooms, cream, crayfish, carrot *'Favorite color:' Pink *'Favorite flower:' Osmanthus *'Likes:' Ribbons, her mom's cooking, shopping *'Dislikes:' Bugs *'Looks up to:''' Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 (Compilation Album) *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Compilation Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! ;Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter Works Movies *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) *2011.12.17 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Ishii Satomi) *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs *2011.03.02–30 R no Housoku (Ｒの法則) *2011.04.02– Up-Front Girls Theater *2007.11.03-11 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~ (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2008.03.12-20 Nakano Blondies (中野ブロンディーズ) *2008.09.13-15 Tsunku THEATER dai 6 dan "Aa joshi gassho bu ~Eiko no kake ra 2008~" (つんく♂THEATER第6弾 「あぁ 女子合唱部 〜栄光のかけら2008〜」) *2009.07.22-27 Nekome Club 2 (猫目倶楽部2) *2010.03.19-24 La Corda d'oro Stella Musical (金色のコルダ ステラ・ミュージカル) (as Hino Kahako) *2010.06.14/17/25 Fashionable *2011.03.08-17 Aru Jii-san ni Sengou wo (あるジーサンに線香を) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Akechi Mitsuhide) Select Concerts *2006.06.14 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) *2007.09.22 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Ogawa Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) Trivia *Eats raw eggs and rice for breakfast. *Has a younger brother. *When she was in Hello! Pro Egg, she was the tallest. She is currently the tallest member of Up-Up Girls. *She formerly hold the title of the tallest member of Hello! Pro Egg ever at 165cm, until Mashiro Kana joined in 2013 at 168cm in height. *Her favorite place is her bedroom. *In November 2011, she was accepted into a university. She's currently a second year college student. *Took part in the second idol wrestling event produced by Tsunku, "Dai 2 Kai "Shinken Onna no Jin The☆ Killer Contents!", on December 29, 2011. Gallery 12.jpg|Mori Saki, June 2010 Morisaki.jpg|Mori Saki, April 2009 Mori_saki.jpg| External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Blood type O Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up Up Girls Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2004 additions Category:1993 births Category:2011 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:October Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Green Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Libra Category:Members currently attending university Category:Debuted Eggs